Love and Secret
by keichila
Summary: Persahabatan adalah sebuah hubungan yang sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan daripada menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih./HSJ Fic. Oneshot./YamaChii TaDaiki/RnR please and NO BASH!/Request Fic.


**Love and Secret**

.

[Cast: Arioka Daiki, Chinen Yuri, Yamada Ryosuke & Takaki Yuya {Just mention}]

.

YamaChii TaDaiki

.

School Life!AU

.

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO(S), PWP, GAJE DAN ANEH**

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

First time bikin yang Jepang-Jepang(?) begini untuk memenuhi request dari kakak kesayanganku **Ella Novita Sari**. Special for you ini kak, dan kalian para penggemarnya Hey Say Jump (HSJ). Maaf jika ini gaje dan aneh dan menyebalkan dan sejenisnya. Aku ga tau seluk-beluknya Jepang dan aku bahkan ga tau tentang mereka (HSJ), cuma pengen menuhi request aja ini. Mohon saran dan kritiknya, but no bash please.

Okelah langsung aja, cekidot~

* * *

.

.

Persahabatan adalah sebuah hubungan yang sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan daripada menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sahabat bukan lagi sekedar 'teman', ini menyangkut kepercayaan, kau tahu. Chinen Yuri dan Arioka Daiki, keduanya resmi bersahabat sejak umur mereka menginjak angka 9. Tidak ada yang namanya rahasia, tidak ada yang namanya dusta dan tidak ada yang namanya pengkhianatan. Mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain, selalu menceritakan apa yang menjadi beban pikiran masing-masing.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ? Mungkin sedikit berbeda.

Masa pubertas adalah sebuah masa yang tidak akan bisa dihindari oleh siapapun, semua orang akan mengalaminya. Ketika mereka memasuki masa-masa Senior High School, semuanya menjadi berubah. Yang namanya privasi antara masing-masing orang pasti ada meski kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama sekali, karna mereka pikir tidak semua rahasia harus diceritakan.

Contohnya, Daiki yang menyukai kekasih sahabatnya, namanya Yamada Ryosuke, biasa dipanggil Yama, lelaki tampan berumur24 tahun yang sangat berkarisma. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Yama, termasuk Daiki yang tidak luput dari pesona lelaki tampan tersebut.

Hanya saja ini berbeda, Yamada adalah kekasih Chinen, sahabatnya sejak jaman dahulu kala. Seharusnya Daiki tidak boleh menyukai Yamada begitu saja.

"Daiki!" yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Yama berlari kecil mendekatinya, seketika Daiki merasa gugup tanpa alasan. Ini selalu terjadi ketika Daiki berada dekat dengan Yama, dan Daiki merasa jika rasa gugup itu adalah salah. Salah besar.

"Ada apa ?" mencoba menanggapi dengan santai dan sangat biasa meskipun itu sedikit sulit.

Yama tersenyum lebar, jantung Daiki berdetak lebih cepat lagi, "Chinen kemana ? Tumben sekali kalian tidak bersama ?" karna dimana ada Daiki disitu pasti ada Chinen. Mereka tidak terpisahkan, tidak sebelum adanya perasaan cinta yang dimiliki oleh Daiki pada Yama.

"Ah, dia bilang akan ada sedikit urusan dengan anggota OSIS dan menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan." Jelasnya secara rinci. Yama mengangguk pelan dan tiba-tiba tangannya merangkul pundak Daiki, membuat yang dirangkul mendadak membeku di tempat. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Chinen kalau begitu. Kau, hati-hati ya." Yama mengusap rambut Daiki lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Daiki yang bahkan hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Semua yang dilakukan Yama tadi membuat kedua kakinya melemas.

.

.

.

Chinen tidak sadar jika sekarang jarum jam telah menunjuk angka 7, ia melihat ke luar jendela, hari sudah gelap. Chinen menghela nafasnya, kepalanya pening dan ia kelelahan. Sebentar lagi festival sekolah akan diadakan, dan dia selaku pengurus OSIS pun harus ikut turun tangan untuk mengurus segala persiapannya. Tapi ini benar-benar melelahkan, pagi-pagi sekali harus berangkat sekolah dan otaknya harus bekerja keras untuk menelaah semua pelajaran yang diterima. Sepulang sekolah ia tidak bisa langsung pulang, ia harus menghadiri rapat OSIS yang berlangsung hampir setiap hari, belum lagi rapat dadakannya, mengingat festival sekolah yang akan diadakan hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

"Chinen, kau bisa pulang duluan jika kau lelah. Serahkan semuanya pada kami." Temannya yang memiliki peran sama pentingnya dengannya itu berujar seraya tersenyum. Chinen sudah sangat bekerja keras dan raut wajah lelahnya itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa kasihan.

"Kalian yakin ?" Chinen bertanya pada dua orang temannya yang tersisa. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan dengan mantap dan Chinen segera bersorak gembira. Oh, betapa dia merindukan ranjang empuk dan nyamannya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tersebut, Chinen memilih utnuk mengecek dahulu ponselnya. Ada 4 pesan masuk, 3 dari kekasihnya dan 1 dari sahabatnya. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia lebih memilih untuk membuka pesan dari sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.

 _From: Daiki_

 _Kenapa kaubetah sekali berlama-lama di sekolah ? Oh, ayolah ini sudah hampir malam, apa kau tidak rindu berceloteh denganku ? Sibuk sekali kau akhir-akhir ini._

Chinen tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sahabatnya itu benar-benar lucu saat merajuk. Ia memikirkan hari-hari sebelumnya lalu meringis, ia seperti lupa dengan sahabat tercintanya itu. Sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama seperti biasanya. Pekerjaan di ruang OSIS itu benar-benar menyita waktu, Chinen ingin menangis.

Setelah membalas pesan Daiki, ia segera membuka satu persatu pesan dari kekasihnya.

Pesan pertama,

 _From: Yama_

 _Kau benar-benar sibuk, huh ? Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan. Orang sepertimu mana ingat makan jika sedang terlalu sibuk begitu. Bahkan kau tidak ingat denganku._

Pesan kedua,

 _From: Yama_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah membelikan makanan kesukaanmu~ Aku menunggumu di pos satpam dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku bersamapak satpam haha karna menunggu sendiri tidak menyenangkan. Semangat, sayang!_

Pesan ketiga,

 _From: Yama_

 _Kenapa kau lama sekali ? Jangan bilang kau akan menginap di sekolah ? Ini sudah malam, cepatlah pulang. Aku masih menunggumu, dengan pak satpam tentunya hahaha._

Chinen tersenyum lebar, senyuman termanis yang sayang sekali telah dilewatkan oleh Yama. Ia segera berlari ke luar ruangan setelah berpamitan dengan kedua temannya. Kedua kakinya melaju cepat menuju gerbang sekolah dimana ada sebuah pos satpam dan ada kekasihnya yang menunggunya disana.

"YAMA!" panggilnya semangat dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Yama yang telah melihatnya dan ikut tersenyum lebar. Yama merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk memberikan pelukan pada sang kekasih. Chinen menabrakkan dirinya di tubuh Yama dan memeluknya erat. Nafasnya tersenggal setelah berlari sejauh dan secepat itu dari ruang OSIS ke pos satpam ini.

"Aku lelah sekali." Adu Chinen pada Yama yang hanya dibalas kekehan serta tangan yang mengacak gemas rambutnya. Memeluk Yama setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan ini sedikit banyak mampu menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Setelah sekian detik berpelukan, di toton oleh pak satam yang sedang berjaga, keduanya saling melepaskan diri dan Yama segera memberikan jajanan yang tadi ia beli dari kantin sekolah untuk dimakan oleh Chinen. Setidaknya itu dapat mengganjal perutnya yang tidak terisi apapun sejak sore tadi.

"Oh, aku harus segera pulang. Daiki menungguku." Celoteh Chinen saat ia mengingat pesan merajuk dari sahabatnya. Yama beranjak dari kursi lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Chinen, "Baiklah ayo pulang, lagipula ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu." Chinen tersenyum cerah dan segera menerima uluran tangan Yama.

Mereka berdua berpamitan pada pak satpam yang sedari tadi tengah menonton adegan mesra keduanya, dia merasa seperti obat nyamuk.

.

.

.

Chinen tidak tahu kenapa Daiki terlihat seperti akan menangis saat ia melihat Yama yang tengah mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum Yama pergi. Ekspresi sakit hati yang teramat sangat itu tergambar jelas di raut wajah Daiki dan Chinen benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Ia mendorong bahu Yama untuk menjauh dan segera berlari mendekati Daiki.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kenapa kau menangis, Daiki ?" Chinen khawatir tentu saja. Kenapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu, apa yang membuatya menjadi seperti itu.

Daiki yang tersadar segera mengusap kedua matanya, menghilangkan butiran air mata yang hampir saja meluncur bebas ke pipinya. "Aku baik, hanya saja debu-debu ini benar-benar menyakiti mataku." Jawabnya cepat dan sedikit terbata.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya." Suara Yama memecah keheningan di antara kedua sahabat itu. Chinen mengangguk dan kembali melempar senyum pada Yama sementara Daiki hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Yama telah menghilang dari pandangan, Chinen kembali menatap Daiki lalu memeluknya seerat mungkin. Rindu dengan sahabat tercintanya itu. "Aku merindukanmu! Sangat!" teriaknya tertahan sambil sedikit melompat-lompat girang.

Daiki membalas pelukan Chinen sama eratnya, ikut berteriak "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu!" dan melompat-lompat. Melupakan rasa ngilu di ulu hatinya saat melihat kejadian dimana Yama mengecup mesra Chinen di hadapannya, secara langsung. LIVE di depan mata. No edit.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk bercengkrama di _rooftop_ rumah Chinen. Dengan beberapa cemilan dan dua kaleng minuman dingin yang menjadi penyeimbang acara kangen-kangenan kedua sahabat ini. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal dan kadang saling melemparkan ejekan untuk satu sama lain lalu setelah itu tertawa dengan sangat kencang seperti tidak ada hari esok. Acara _reuni_ kedua sahabat ini berakhir saat jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, Daiki memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Chinen malam ini.

Saat pagi menjelang keduanya sama-sama panik karna mereka bangun kesiangan.

.

.

.

 _"Jika salah seorang sahabatmu menaruh perasaan pada kekasihmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"_

Jujur saja pertanyaan itu terus saja terngiang di kepala Chinen sejak Daiki menanyakannya saat mereka akan pergi untuk tidur sampai detik ini. Ia berpikir keras mengapa tiba-tiba Daiki menanyakan itu ?

Lamunanya terhenti saat Yama datang dan menepuk pundaknya halus. "Rasa jeruk untukmu." Kata Yama sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin dengan perisa rasa jeruk kesukaan Chinen. Ia ikut duduk di samping Chinen yang kembali melamun setelah menerima kaleng minuman itu dari Yama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

Chinen menggumam sebentar lalu menjawab, "Daiki menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung." Ia menggaruk alisnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Sementara Yama mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. "Pertanyaan apa ?"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika salah seorang sahabatku menaruh perasaan pada kekasihku ?"

 _Well_ , ini terdengar aneh memang saat Yama mendengarnya tapi lalu ia menggedikkan bahunya dan menarik Chinen untuk mengikutinya. "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin dia habis membaca sebuah novel. Kau tahu dia pecinta novel."

Chinen mengangguk, "Benar juga."

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, Yama hampir saja berteriak memanggil nama pujaan hatinya ketika sebuah tangan menariknya menjauh dari kelas Chinen. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Daiki berada di depannya, menariknya menuju ke taman yang ada di samping sekolah. Yama sama sekali tidak protes, ia pasrah saja mengikuti tarikan tangan Daiki.

Kedua alis Yama bertaut, "Kenapa kau menarikku kesini ?"

Daiki berdiri di hadapannya, kedua tangannya menyatu dan ia tengah menunduk. Terlihat seperti seorang gadis SMA yang tengah malu-malu. _Well,_ dia akan lebih suka jika sikapnya itu lebih dibilang ke perasaan gugup daripada malu-malu. Itu terdengar sangat _girly_ dan tolong catat, dia adalah laki-laki!

"Aku benar-benar akan terus merasa risau jika aku terus menyembunyikannya seperti orang idiot."

Yama tidak tahu apang dibicarakan oleh Daiki. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu ini salah, karna kau adalah kekasih dari sahabatku sendiri. Ini juga sulit untukku."

Yama masih diam menatap Daiki dengan segala rasa penasaran yang telah terkumpul begitu banyak.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Bagian ini, Yama mematung menatap Daiki tidak percaya. Seperti sedang tersambar petir di siang bolong. Bibir Yama terbuka, tidak terlalu lebar, masih terkejut dengan sebuah pengakuan yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Daiki, sahabat kekasihnya sendiri.

Daiki meremas kedua tangannya sendiri, "Tidak seharusnya aku menyukaimu, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku juga tidak dapat menahannya." Suaranya melemah, seperti ia telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan yang paling keji dan memohon untuk dibebaskan.

"Chinen pasti akan kecewa padaku, begitupun kau. Tapi melihat kalian berdua benar-benar membuat hatiku hancur. Aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kedua mata Daiki basah, suaranya pun sudah tersendat-sendat.

"Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, menjauhiku atau apapun itu aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup jika harus jauh dari Chinen, kau tahu, dia satu-satunya sahabatku." Ini seperti menunjukkan jika Yama tidak boleh memberitahukan tentang ini pada Chinen.

"Daiki..." Yama menghela nafasnya setelah ia berhasil mengontrol rasa terkejutnya. "Maaf, tapi kau tahu sebesar apa rasa sayangku pada Chinen. Dia segalanya bagiku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu." Dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati Yama menjelaskan dan memberikan sebuah penolakan.

Daiki mendongak menatapnya dengan mata sembab, ia tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun darimu, itu tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaan yang benar-benar menyiksaku selama berbulan-bulan ini." Memendam perasaan bukanlah hal mudah.

Yama tersenyum tipis, "Sekali lagi maaf, ya." Ia membungkuk sopan lalu segera berbalik, langkah kakinya terhenti saat kedua matanya melihat jelas dan nyata sesosok lelaki yang amat dikenalnya di depannya. Daiki yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Yama pun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dimana sosok itu berdiri.

Ia ikut membeku di tempat.

Sejak kapan Chinen berdiri disana ?

Sebelum Daiki ataupun Yama sempat berbicara, Chinen segera mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jadi ini alasanmu bertanya seperti itu padaku semalam ?"

Daiki tidak berani menjawab, kedua belah bibirnya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi, terlihat sangat ragu dan takut. Ia berjalan mendekati Chinen tapi Chinen justru berjalan mundur untuk menjauh dari Daiki. Yama sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kau suka Yama ? Sejak kapan ?" suaranya terdengar marah dan kecewa, Daiki tahu itu. Ia berhenti pada langkah ketiganya masih enggan untuk berbicara. "Kupikir tidak ada rahasia di antara kita ? Ku pikir kau juga ikut senang saat aku berkencan dengan Yama."

Seperti ada ribuan panah yang menusuk tetap di dadanya, rasanya sangat nyeri. Tidak berdarah memang tapi Daiki merasakan sakit yang amat sangat melihat tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Chinen. Apa Chinen juga merasakan hal yang sama ?

"Maaf, Chii." Hanya itu kalimat yang mampu Daiki ucapkan sekarang. Kedua matanya kembali basah dan kini ia telah menangis. Kenapa dia melakukan hal yang dapat menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Chinen ? Kenapa dia melakukan ini ?

"Dan kau pikir maaf mu itu bisa mengobati rasa sakit ini ? Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Chinen terlihat marah, hanya saja dia masih menahannya. Kalimatnya terdengar sangat tajam menohok tepat di jantung Daiki. Air mata Daiki semakin deras mengucur dari kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf Chii."

Chinen tidak menjawab lagi dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana. Yama menatap Chinen sendu dan ia ikut merasa bersalah. Secara tidak langsung, kehancuran persahabatan Chinen dan Daiki juga karenanya. Yama memegang pundak Daiki, "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, nanti kalau suasananya sudah lebih baik kita akan berbicara lagi padanya."

Daiki mengangguk dan dengan lesu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yama.

.

.

.

Baik hubungan Yama dengan Chinen, Daiki dengan Yama, Chinen dengan Daiki tidak ada yang membaik. Tapi juga sama sekali tidak menjadi semakin buruk. Chinen selalu menyendiri dan menghindari Daiki juga Yama. Ia perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya.

Sementara Daiki merasa hampir gila saat Chinen terus saja menjauhinya seperti ini. Ia seperti mayat hidup, seperti _zombie_ , benar-benar tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Seperti hidupnya bergantung pada Chinen, sahabatnya.

Saat itu Daiki sedang duduk sendirian di _rooftop_ sekolah, menikmati angin sore serta pemandangan kota dari atas sana. Ingin menenangkan pikirannya untuk sejenak. Telinganya mendengar pintu _rooftop_ terbuka tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia pikir mungkin itu orang lain, dan Daiki benar-benar tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun.

"Daiki..."

Tercekat, ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Bagaimana tidak ? Hampir 10 tahun mereka hidup bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Bahkan Daiki bisa mengenali suara helaan nafasnya. Daiki menoleh ke belakang, hampir menangis saat itu juga saat kedua maniknya melihat Chinen berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Chii..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Chinen memeluk Daiki dengan erat lalu ia menangis dengan kencang. Seperti menumpahkan rasa rindu dan sesalnya secara bersamaan. Daiki ikut menangis dan balas memeluk Chinen tak kalah erat.

"Maaf, Daiki."

Daiki menggeleng cepat, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Pelukan keduanya terlepas, dengan suara tersendat Chinen mulai membuka suara. "Yama sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan lagipula aku juga sudah mendengar semuanya saat itu. Aku hanya merasa marah dan tidak terima. Jadi aku menjauhimu, aku bahkan menjauhi Yama," terlihat jelas betapa sedihnya saat Chinen mengatakan itu, "setiap hari aku memikirkan ini dan akhirnya aku merasa menyesal. Bukan salahmu menyukai Yama, bukan salah siapa-siapa, aku tahu pasti ini sulit untukmu. Maaf jika aku membuatmu semakin terbebani."

Daiki tersenyum senang, bukankah erarti Chinen memaafkannya ?

"Maaf sudah menyukaimu kekasihmu."

Chinen tertawa, "Banyak yang masih menyukai Yama sekarang tapi kenapa hanya kau yang minta maaf ?"

Daiki ikut tertawa dan kembali memeluk Chinen, rindu sekali dengan sahabatnya yang lucu itu.

"Lupakan saja semua ini, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi dan kita kembali seperti dulu lagi. Setuju ?" saran Chinen meminta persetujuan dari Daiki.

Daiki memaasang pose berpikirnya, "Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, tapi bagaimana dengan hatiku yang hancur ini ? Ini tidak akan mudah mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala." Wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin menangis dengan tangan kanan yang meremas kuat bagian dadanya.

Chinen memutar matanya, "Oh, ayolah, kau berlebihan. Mau ku comblangkan dengan kakak kelas ?" tawar Chinen pada akhirnya.

"Kau serius ?! Aku tidak pernah memacari kakak kelas sebelumnya, ini pasti akan hebat." Kedua mata Daiki berseri-seri, seolah tengah diterpa sinar matahari dari dekat.

"Namanya Takaki Yuya, kau mau lihat fotonya ? Aku punya!" kata Chinen dengan semangat api menggebu-nggebu sementara kedua tangannya sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tidak sabar ingin menujukkan foto-foto seorang kakak kelas yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi pacarku menyimpan foto lelaki lain ?"

Chinen dan Daiki menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara, Yama dengan tampang cemberutnya.

"Anggap saja dia tidak terlihat." Chinen kembali fokus pada ponselnya, begitu juga Daiki. Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti gadis-gadis SMA yang tengah menggosipkan seorang kakak kelas yang tampan.

Yama benar-benar dianggap tidak terlihat, bahkan tidak ada. "Ya, tentu saja, ketika dua sahabat ini kembali berkumpul, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain hanya melihat ? Mereka hanya menganggapku patung." Yama menutup telinganya ketika suara tawa Chinen dan Daiki menggelegar. "Dan mereka benar-benar berisik. Kenapa aku bisa berteman dan bahkan jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka ? Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan." Yama berbicara sendiri, seperti idiot.

"Aku mendengarmu, Yamada. Berhentilah berbicara seperti orang gila dan bantu Daiki yang patah hati ini mendekati Takaki Yuya itu. Kau bertanggung jawab untuk hancurnya hati Daiki sekarang ini." Chinen menatap Yama serius sementara Daiki hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Yama hanya bisa menepuk keningnya dan pasrah. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menuruti perinttah dari sang Tuan Putri ?

.

.

* * *

No Comment lah buat ini, Author's note juga udah di atas tadi. Udah ah haha

Sebenernya ga pede mau publish ini, demi kak Ell ku rela lah wkwkwk

Semoga suka ya kak~

* * *

 **keichila**

 **4 Agustus 2016**


End file.
